Destiny Reborn
by TaikoProtectorNinja
Summary: The final battle might have been won but the story continues. Now, new character take over the long war in hopes to end it.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it finally is!!! The semi-crappy first chapter. Well I have no clue what else to say so ... I hope you enjoy the first chapter~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the plot of -man. ... or is it the basic idea of -man.... it's one of the two. **

**Beta'ed by Quigginz, my wounderful little sister. (I would have use my other Beta person but i wanted to get this out as soon as possible [meaning today XD] and my other Beta persons buzy and I was talking with Quigginz at the moment I finished writing it so it was just easier to give it to her. ^-^") **

Chapter one.

~In Botomta, Spain~

A girl, age 17, walked into the small town of Botomta. She was wearing a long black dress. It had a simple design. The pure black color of the dress brought out the girls pale completion all the more. Her long, straight red hair was left lose to her shoulders, outlining her face. Her lips were a pale pink firmly placed in a displeased frown. Her blue eyes, cold and annoyed, took in everything around her.

Her frown deepened as she looked around. The people walking by were pointing her out and giving her strange looks. They were talking about her like she couldn't understand them.

The girl's hand clenched around a sliver locket that hung loosely around her neck. She hated going into towns. They were too noisy and crowed for her liking. On top of that, most of the time she entered a city or town it would end with her fighting against some akuma.

That's right, she's was an accommodator. One of every few people in the world who could use Innocence, the "Weapon of God", as many called it. The power to destroy the akuma and Noahs.

'God? Tch.' The girl thought as she rolled her eyes. 'Those fools say we're blessed with the power of God. That's all they are, fools. They have no clue what they're talking about.' The girl let out and inaudible growl as she walked. She had her own reasons to hate both Innocence and God.

Finally she found what she was looking for. She speed up, headed straight for the fruit stand.

"Hello Miss." The fruit stand man said in heavily accented English with a smile.

The girl nodded her head in response. "I need ten apples, please." She said in Spanish as she pulled out what little money she had.

The man looked at her in surprise but got her the ten apples. He put them in a bag and told her the price. She quickly paid and took the apples fully content to be on her way.

"Wait! Miss!" The man called from behind her.

The girl looked back, with annoyance clear in her expression. "Yes?" She asked as politely as possible.

"You should watch out if you're traveling. Everyone who's gone into the forest lately has disappeared." The man said pointing at the forest she was just about to head through.

"I'm not worried. I can take care of myself." The girl responded before walking away.

The man gave a small sigh and shook his head. "Can't say I didn't warn her." The man said under his breath.

Once she got to where the town turned gradually to forest, the girl walked behind a huge thick bush and pulled out a messenger bag and katana that was well hidden in it. She then pulled out a black dress shirt and black slacks. She pulled off the dress, hidden from sight by the bush, and replaced it with the shirt and slacks. After straightening everything out she reached down and picked up the katana, which had a blood red hilt and black sheath, and carefully strapped it to her side. Then she put the apples in the messenger bag and the bags strap over her shoulder.

She let out an annoyed sigh. Not only had she been forced to go into the town to get food, now it seemed that she was going to have to destroy some akuma so she could continue on her way. Even if she liked fighting sometimes it was nice to have a break.

She began walking. As she got deeper into the forest she sensed the evil presence, it sent a shiver down her spine. It was much stronger than any level one she'd come across.

It was minutes later that she noticed a strange man.

He looked a grayish color in the shadows of the trees. He was somewhere around 6'2". His long silver hair reached to the middle of his back. He was wearing a crisp black suit, one that didn't look too expensive but still too much for any commoner to buy. He was defiantly a noble.

The girl hid herself as soon as she saw him. 'What the hell's this idiot doing out here?' She thought. 'And without a bodyguard no less…. Not that a bodyguard could do much to stop an akuma.' The girl thought as she watched the noble with curiosity and set her bag down carefully so she didn't make any noise.

The noble took a few steps forward heading to go off the path. Seconds after he did so, four level one akuma appeared around him.

'Dame it!' The girl cursed her luck. Not only did she have to fight now but she had to save some damn noble.

Just as she was about to step out to attack the akuma surrounding the noble a level two appeared.

"What can I do for you Noah-sama?" The akuma asked as it bowed. It looked like an oversized wolf.

The girl's eyes widened. 'Impossible!' She thought as she carefully made her way, out of sight to a spot so she could see the man's face. And just as she did so she saw the one thing she didn't want to see. The black cross tattoos running across the man's forehead. She looked down expecting to see yellow-gold eyes only to find a black blindfold.

That puzzled and distracted her long enough for a level one akuma to sneak behind her.

She, seconds later, sensed the presence behind her. Immediately she activated her Innocence, making it form a dagger in her hand. She quickly threw the dagger hitting the akuma square in the face.

An explosion followed forcing the girl to jump back onto the path, in view of the Noah and akuma, to avoid being injured by the blast.

The Noah turned his head to look at the girl. "My. My. An exorcist." The Noah said a terrifying smirk gracing his features.

It sent a shiver down the girl's spine. 'No! I can't be scared now! I've been training for too long to let a stupid Noah scare me!' She assured herself. Her innocence took the form of a sword which she pointed at the Noah and akuma. "Who the hell are you?" She hissed.

It was at that moment that akuma attacked.

"Phh." The girl rolled her eyes as she raised her innocence, which then took the form of a whip. She sent the whip forward. It sliced through the akuma making them explode as well.

The Noah evaded her attack though. As he watched the girl's movements his smirk grew.

"My name is Haruko Anstice and you are?" Haruko asked confidently.

The girl looked at him suspiciously. "Yuki." Yuki responded coldly with a glare.

"Well, Miss Yuki, I don't usually like to kill women but I'm afraid you're going to have to die." A smug smile covered Haruko's face as he said these words.

"Good luck." Yuki said as she threw her Innocence into the air. It took the form of about 50 daggers which were sent straight at the Noah.

Haruko only smirked, not moving an inch. The daggers hit him and that sent dust springing upward. When the dust cleared Yuki was greeted with the sight of the Noah still standing. The only response she'd gotten from the Noah was his skin turning a black color with a few cracks, like it was a rock of some sort.

Yuki's eyes widened at first then narrowed at the Noah. She let out a growl. 'It didn't affect him at all.' The thought to herself. That didn't really come to a surprise to her though. She knew the Noahs were a hell a lot stronger than any akuma.

"My turn." Haruko said as he pulled out a katana.

'How could I have missed that?!' Yuki thought while keeping her composure. It didn't matter anyway; she preferred to use her own katana.

Haruko jumped at her, blade first. Yuki quickly drew her katana and blocked him moving to the side.

'He isn't all that fast.' Yuki smirked. 'He definitely not fast enough to beat me.'

Both of them jumped back. 'Somethings odd' Yuki thought as she noted the ever-present smirk on his face. It was then she remembered the level two.

"Shit!" Yuki spun around, sending her innocence through the black blade of her katana. As she'd guessed the akuma was right behind her so she attacked it.

Haruko took the chance to attack. Luckily Yuki was able to move to the right just enough to avoid any serious injuries but that didn't stop Haruko from piercing through her shoulder with his sword.

She bit her lip to keep from making any sound; it'd be a sign of weakness. She grabbed the end of the katana that pierced her shoulder and turned holding it in place to it didn't make the wound any bigger. She slashed at Haruko forcing him to let go of his katana.

He frowned in partial annoyance. "I've gotten what I wanted here so I'll bid you ado Miss Yuki." Haruko said as the door to the ark appeared behind him. He walked through it and it closed behind him before she could do anything to stop him.

"Damn it!!! I let him get away! Fuck!!" Yuki growled as she sheathed her katana with some difficulty. She looked at the katana stuck in her shoulder. "Fuck." Yuki groaned. She grabbed the tip of the katana with two fingers and pushed it back until if fell.

She looked over the wound. 'I have to get this treated soon or I'll die of fucking blood loss.' She thought to herself as she saw the blood gushing out of the wound. She put pressure on it and cursed a few more times. 'One of the people back in that town said something about a nearby town having a shrine or something. They'll treat me there for no charge.' Yukio walked back and grabbed her messenger bag. Today had been far worse than she anticipated. She had to go into a town just to get food and now she had to go to another damn town to ask for help. "I hate my life." She sighed as she jumped up to a branch and headed for the town.

~Zaragoza, Spain~

A woman, about 6 feet tall with long black hair that had blond highlights walked out of a train. She had one the exorcist coat with gold instead of the normal silver. Underneath the coat was a solid black Qipao. Her blue eyes scanned the area around her. She was followed by two men.

The first man to follow her out was 5'9". He had spiky brown hair and soft green eyes. He wore a normal exorcist uniform and had a pair of twin blades on his back. He was smiling as he looked around. His uniform was closed so you could only see the black pants he wore and the black boots.

Behind him was a man with short curly black hair. His brown eyes showed nothing but annoyance. He straightened the white short sleeve shirt under his exorcist coat which was open. His brown pants were wrinkled and his dark brown boots were half covered by his pants. His tan face was set into a scowl.

The three walked silently forward after grabbing their bags from the luggage car.

"Where the hell is the damn finder!" Snapped the curly haired man.

"Calm down, Felix." The woman said. "Yelling isn't going to help anything." She said a small smile gracing her features.

"Nonetheless. I'm sure the finder's getting something done to help us." The spiky brown haired guy said.

"Not everything is good, Ryuu. I wouldn't be surprised if the idiots dead." Felix stated as he looked over to the entrance to the train station.

"You shouldn't think so negatively, Felix-san." The woman said shaking her head.

"Lin-sama, they did inform the finder we were coming didn't they?" Ryuu asked the woman.

"Kain said he did but you know how he is. Let's go see if we can find him or her." Lin said walking toward the exit.

Felix and Ryuu were about to follow Lin when their finder came running up.

"Sorry… I'm … late…" The finder said as he gasped for air, his hands on his knees. At first the 3 thought he was a girl that was until they heard the deep voice. His blond hair was down to his waist and tied by a ribbon near the end. When he looked up his sky blue eyes seem to ask to be forgiven. A few stray hairs were stuck to his feminine face.

"What the hell took so damn long?!" Felix screamed at the finder.

"S-Sorry. I lost track of time!" The finder answered backing up a few steps.

"Felix! Don't yell at him." Lin ordered glaring at him and then turned to the finder. "It's fine. What's your name?"

"I'm Sinister Dexter." The finder answered.

"What information do you have for us?" Lin asked.

"Well, Lin-sama. There was an akuma attack across town about a day ago. I didn't get there in time to see anything but the locals who were there said that a girl with red hair and blue eyes destroyed the akuma. They also said she used a glowing sword to do it." Sinister answered, now standing up straight.

"So an accommodator came through? Did the town's people say she was wearing our uniform?" Ryuu asked kindly with a smile.

"No she wasn't. They said she was wearing a black shirt and black slacks." Sinister answered looking at Ryuu.

"She must be crazy to wear something like that here during the summer." Felix said looking around.

"No crazier than us." Ryuu said with a big smile. Felix gave him a little glare.

"Ok. Looks like we're not going to get a break." Lin said looking at the two exorcists with her. She then looked back to Sinister. "Do you know which way she went?"

"She was heading south-west according to the witnesses." Sinister answered.

"Ready to go you two?" Lin asked.

"Yes." Ryuu answered with a smile.

"Let's just get this over with." Felix retorted.

The three immediately headed out of the train station to the path they believed the girl took.

"And by the way, tell Kain where we're headed and all the new news you have." Lin ordered before the three exorcists trailed the path.

* * *

**Taiko: FWWWWWEEEEEE IT'S DONE!!! XD**

**Yuki: ... wtf ... You made me and the first thing you do is injure me!!!**

**Taiko: ... :D **

**Ryuu: Hey weren't you blond in Ice Man? (pokes Yuki)**

**Taiko: ohhh yeah about that ... I just kept seeing her as a red head XD **

**Lin: That's ok. Well review please. It get's Taiko-chan to write more.**

**Felix: WHY THE HELL AM I FORCED INTO THIS!!!! Fuck. Well (reading from a card given to him by Taiko) If the stupid blond [Taiko: HEY!!] didn't write you characters right just flame her ass [Taiko: that's not what the fucking card says you asshole!!!!] and if you do want her to wriite them correct send her a small scene thing. The idiot blond forgot to say that before. **

**Taiko: I'm not an idiot you asshole!!!! **

**Everyone (other than Taiko and Felix): Well Bye. **

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**THAT'S RIGHT!!! THE NEW CHAPTERS OUT!!! SO YOU CAN STOP PLANNING ON KILLING ME 8D ...... ok fine you can beat me up -_- but i do fight back D and to Luna. STOP BEING A SELF-CENTERED BRAT!!!! THERE ARE OTHER PEOPLE THAT ARE IN THE STORY TOO! **

**Warning: Blood, violence and cursing**

**disclaimer: ok we all know who owns what character and the basic idea for the story i don't own. other wise everything's mine D **

**ok with out further adu....**

Chapter 2~

~Mozota, Spain~

Yuki's vision was getting blurry.

'Damn it. If I don't get there soon I'm going to bleed to fucking death!!!' Yuki screamed in her head. She wasn't afraid of dying. No, it was the opposite. She was fine with dying but she just couldn't die now. She still had things she needed to get done.

She could now hear the water lapsing against wood and the shore as well as the sound of the lively market in the town. Yuki watched through her blurred eyes as the trees thinned out. It wasn't long till she came upon the shrine. She came out of the woods at the entrance to the shrine, which was marked with archway (1). She walked in and noticed the lake to the right of her view of the area. To the right was a house and straight forward was the shrine itself.

'So that was the water way I was hearing.' She thought as she fell unconscious.

It was at that moment that the priest of the shrine came out of the shrine. He saw Yuki as she fell. The priest, who was an old man, ran over to Yuki quickly. He picked her up carefully and took her into the house.

Once in the house, he set Yuki down on a tatami bed (2). He ran through the house, which was a Japanese style house, to a closet. He pulled out some herbs and bandages before running back to Yuki.

After stopping the bleeding and bandaging Yuki's wounds, he took the bag that she had and set it in a different room. When he came back he carefully took the sword at her side and placed it on a stand in the other room. Being part Japanese and noticing how we kept the sword was he was extra careful.

Hours later a girl walked up to the entrance. She was 5'4" wearing a long white spaghetti strap dress. Her long brown hair was let down and her hazel eyes glimmered in the light. Her hair and eyes brought out the pale completion.

She walked into the house. "Grandpa. I'm home." She yelled as she walked into the living room.

"Welcome home, Luna." The old man said with a smile.

"I'm going to go get my homework done. Call me when dinners ready." Luna said before heading into her room. She slide the door open and put her book bag by the door. She walked up to her bed and was about to fall on it when she noticed Yuki there, asleep.

Her face twisted in angry and annoyance. "GRANDPA!!!!"

The old man walked down the hall to his angry granddaughter.

"YOU PUT ANOTHER INJURED PERSON IN MY ROOM?!" Luna screamed possible blowing out the old man's hearing.

Yuki, who had woken when Luna walked in, opened her eyes and sat up the best she could. "Hey, Priest, who's the brat?"

"B-Brat!!!" Luna screamed at Yuki, anger veins popping up on her face. "Who the hell do you think you are? Especially since you're in _my _bed!"

"Luna please!" The old man pleaded with his granddaughter before turning to Yuki and bowing. "Please forgive my granddaughter."

"Tch. It doesn't matter. I'll leave now." Yuki stated as she did her best to stand.

"Oh no! Don't leave on my account!" Luna cried sarcastically while putting her hands on her checks and a false look of worry covering her face. "I'm going to train." She said flatly walking to the door.

"Don't flatter yourself, brat." Yuki remarked before Luna disappeared through the door.

"Miss! Please don't move; you're still injured and you lost so much blood." The old man pleaded, concern covering his face.

Yuki didn't listen to the old man but instead looked around the room for her belongings. Not finding much other than a book bag, dresser, and the few things including a picture on top of the dresser.

"Where's my stuff?" Yuki asked as she forced herself to stand, feeling a bit dizzy by the movement.

"Miss. I implore you to stay. Your body needs time to heal." The old man cried not answering Yuki's question.

"Priest! Where is my sword and stuff?!" Yuki screamed at the old man, her mind only on her precious sword.

"There in the next room." The old man let out a sigh of defeated as he got out of Yuki's way.

Yuki walked the best she could right by the old man and down the hall. She felt lightheaded but shock it off quickly. She walked into the small living room to find her messenger bag in a corner of the room and her sword on a stand.

She walked over and threw her bag around her. After her bag settled in place she grabbed her sword off the stand and strapped it back to her waist. She, then, turned to the door ready to leave.

The old man stood there, in the door way.

Yuki bowed to him. "Thank you for taking care of Yume and bandaging me." Yuki said politely.

The old man nodded and got out of her way.

Yuki walked out of the house. Once she was out she looked around. The lake was bigger than she thought. Its diameter had to be a least 50 feet and was a clear blue color. The shrine was rather small, nothing to impressive but it was well kept. The whole area was surrounded by wood except for the entrance that had a small path back to the town.

Yuki walked out of the house and stated heading to the entrance. The girl, Luna, was standing nearby the entrance with a sword she must have practicing with. Yuki sighed knowing she'd have to pass the girl. She could already tell the girl was going to say something to her by the glare the girl was giving her from across the empty area between them. Yuki decided to just ignore the girl if worst came to worst.

Yuki got a few feet past the girl before a word was said.

"Who the hell do you think you are to yell at my grandpa, especially after he saved you life?!" Luna hissed as she turned so she stayed facing Yuki as she walked by. "And over a stupid ass sword."

Yuki stopped, her eyebrow started to twitch. "A brat like you couldn't understand what this sword means to me." Yuki hissed back not even turning to face Luna. "It was given to me by my late father."

"You think you're the only one who's lost their parents?!" Luna screamed, her free hand going up to her neck and clasping around the gold cross there. "Well you know what?! You're not! I watched my parents die in front of my when I was 7!"

Yuki bowed her head. To Luna it looked like Yuki it was in guilt. That was until she heard the soft laughter.

It went from soft to a cruel dark laughter. "Is that it?" Yuki asked cruelly as she turned and faced Luna now. Her eyes we filled with grief, hate, and pain much more than Luna had felt in years. Yuki walked up getting in Luna's face, looking down on Luna with those pain filled eyes. "Is that all you had to see, brat?"

Luna took a step back only to be followed. She felt the fear building up in her.

"Heh. My mother died giving birth to me. She cursed me to her every last breath." Yuki hissed. "I watched my whole family- my father, brother, aunts, uncles, everyone; die in front of me while I knew I could do something to stop it. My family died because I was too weak of an 8 year old to get up and fight to save them!" Yuki screamed as she glared down on Luna whom seemed to shrink under the glare.

Luna could say nothing. Yeah, she'd watched her parents get killed by some bandits while she hid but there was no way she could stop them. She couldn't begin imagine the unbearable pain and guilt Yuki must carry on her shoulders.

"You win." Luna stated weakly.

"Tch. Stupid." Yuki growled as she turned back around taking a few steps toward the entrance. It was at that moment Yuki sensed the dark presence of what could only be some akuma. "GET INSIDE, BRAT!" Yuki activated her innocence, it taking the form of a sword.

"Wha?" Luna looked at Yuki in complete confusion as a round of bullet speed towards them from next to the entrance in the wood.

Yuki quickly cut the bullets in half stopping them from hitting either her or Luna. The movement sent her head spinning. 'Damn it! I can't fight like this!' Yuki screamed in her mind as she pushed the dizziness away as much as possible. "Damn it! You idiot! Get your ass inside your fucking house already!"

This time the order got through to the still shocked Luna. She turned and ran back to the house, where are grandfather had just opened the door. Unfortunately for Yuki there was more Akuma hidden in the woods behind the lake. More bullets we sent toward Luna.

"Damn it!" Yuki screamed at she noticed the bullets headed for Luna. It was impossible for her to get to the girl, she was still holding off bullets there were being fired nonstop in front of her.

Luna silently screamed as she saw the bullets heading for her. Her hand instinctively flew up and covered her face. She thought she was dead.

A few sounds passed. When she opened her eyes she was still whole. There was no blood gushing from any holes in her body. After looking at her untouched body she looked up. Around her was a black dome like shield. It was like a shadow covering her.

She could see Yuki fighting the akuma that had now come out of their hiding stops and were surrounding them. It wasn't hard to tell Yuki was having a hard time fighting the akuma. She was getting paler, her movements where slowing down and her wound must have opened again seeing on how part of her shirt was darker than the rest.

'She needs help.' Luna thought. Suddenly the shield began to collect in front of her.

Yuki looked back for half a second at check to see if Luna had somehow mercilessly survived the attack. She saw the shield. She was surprised to say the least but she didn't have time for that now. 'As long as the brat keeps the damn shield up she'll be fine and out of my way.' Yuki knew she was losing strength fast. Her wound had reopened and she was slowing down. Not to mention the lightheadedness was coming back along with burring in her vision. 'Damn it all!'

When she looked back at Luna she was able to make out the shield coming together in front of the girl. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING BRAT?!" Yuki screamed as she cut another round of bullets into pieces. "PUT THE DAMN SHIELD BACK UP, YOU IDIOT!!!"

An akuma had somehow gotten behind Yuki and sent a wave of bullets at her exposed back.

Yuki realized quickly and spun around cutting all the bullets in half. This sent her vision and mind spinning. Yuki fell- her innocence deactivating- unable to fight.

"And let you die?" Luna asked gripping the sword that had formed in front of her. "I'm going to show you I'm not a brat."

Luna jumped forward, sending a blast out of her sword at the akuma that has gathered around Yuki. They were destroyed in seconds. She quickly turned send a second blast at the remaining akuma.

Yuki growled as she tried to stand only to fall back down again.

"Need help?"Luna mocked standing over Yuki.

"Fuck off." Yuki growled as she sat up. 'I haven't had help for years; I'm not going to start asking for it now.' Was her only thought.

"You're so stubborn!" Luna complained.

~back with Lin, Ryuu and Felix~

The three hadn't been running thought the forest for more than five minutes before they came upon an area where some trees had been knocked down or cut in unnatural ways. There were small craters on the path. They stopped and looked around.

Lin was the first to notice the blood in the dirt. She walked over to where the biggest stop of blood was. She kneeled down and touched the spot.

"Must have been one hell of a fight here." Felix commented looking around before looking down at Lin.

"Is it the girl we're looking for?" Ryuu asked.

Lin nodded. "I can feel the innocence in the blood." Lin said as she stood back up.

"By the amount of blood right there, I'd say the girl got wounded pretty damn bad. She'll probable be dead by the time we find her." Felix let out an agitated sigh.

"Don't say that!" Ryuu cried. "Why do you always have to think so negatively, Felix?"

"Because I'm realistic." Felix retorted.

"That's enough you two. We don't know if she's alive or not so we need to go and search." Lin looked at the path.

"Lucky for us she left a trail." Felix pointed out the blood droplets on the path way.

The three quickly nodded and began running again following the blood. A few minutes later they heard the sounds of bullets being shot.

'Akuma.' All three thought at the same time as they increased their speed.

"Damn it! You stupid brat! Get your get your ass in your fucking house already!" a womans voice yelled at someone.

There were more bullets shot.

"Damn it!" The same voice yelled.

More and more bullets we fired as the group got closer.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU STUPID BRAT?!" The women's voice came again. Another round of bullets. "PUT THE DAMN SHIELD BACK UP, YOU IDIOT!!!"

There were more rounds of bullets. Then there was explosions marking the defeat of the akuma. When the group got the where area where all the noise was coming from they found the blond haired, blue eyed girl they were looking for on the ground. Another girl with brown hair and hazel eye standing over the other with a black sword in her hand.

"Need help?" The brown haired girl asked mockingly.

"Fuck off." The blond said as she sat up.

"You're so stubborn!" the brunet complained.

The three stood there staring. Not just one, but two accommodators had been found! On top of that, both we able to summon and use their innocence!

~Yurlovka, Russia~

A man, 6'1", walked down the rather empty streets. A black bandanna held his long curly black hair out of his black eyes. The long black and gold exorcist coat covered and partly hid the two guns at adorned both sides of his hips. Under the open coat you could see the black and red uniform shirt and pants.

Following not far behind was a finder.

Up on top of one the buildings the finder and exorcist pasted was a guy about 4'7". His short curly, blue hair brought out his gray skin. His black eyes followed the two as they walked down the street. He got up and ran on the roof tops passing both the finder and exorcist. He jumped down into the ally. Where he reappeared he looked like a normal 26 year old. Well other than the fact his clothes looked all torn up and he looked like he hadn't had a shower in months.

He sat at the curb with a can next to him. Some people walking by stopped and threw money in. He looked and gave then a sad smile before saying something.

By the time the exorcist and finder passed by there was a group of people around him.

"Them." Was the only word heard before the whole group turned around facing the exorcist and finder.

"What's going on?" The exorcist asked the finder.

The finders shock his head. "No clue, Samuru-sama."

Next thing the two knew the group was rushing at them.

"The hell!!" Samuru yelled as he jumped back dodging a punch sent by a well dressed man.

The finder had already run and scrambled up the side of a building efficiently getting away from the group of people after him.

The Noah, whom had already reverted back to his Noah form, watching the two with a smile.

"Samuru-sama! It's a Noah." The finder yelled pointing at the Noah sitting on the curb.

Samuru's aura went dark. "Damn Noah this is your doing isn't it?!" Samuru growled dodging another attack.

"Yes it is and I have a name, it's Travis Hawthorn." Travis said as he stood up. "Ladies and gentlemen, if this man isn't killed you all will lose you lives."

The group all turned and rushed at Samuru again. He quickly jumped up to the top of a nearby building pulling his guns on the way.

"I don't give a fuck what you name is you damn Noah." Samuru growled as he pulled the trigger.

Travis moved to the side just barely dodging the bullet. "You're quite rude. It'll be a pain to fight you… that would be if you still have you guns." Travis stated with a smirk.

"What the hell are…" Samuru looked at his hands only to find them empty.

"No, Samuru-sama! Your guns are still there he's trying to trick you!" The finder yelled from the other building.

Travis gave him a glare. "How is it you're talking? You're deaf after all."

The finder tried to open his mouth to talk back and found he couldn't use his voice.

Samuru closed his eye. Trusting the finder he pulled his hands and pulled the trigger multiple times.

Travis saw his movements just in time to jump back, just barely avoiding the shots.

Samuru now realizing the Noah's power. He pulled out eye plugs he carried on his and stuffed them in his ear. "You're not going to win this fight Noah." He hissed raising his hands again and pulling the triggers of the gun.

Travis continued to dodge. That was until a dagger came out of nowhere and stabbed Samuru's hand forcing him to drop one of his guns.

"Travis dear, you know we're not supposed to mess with any of the exorcist yet." A women's voice came from the right of Samuru.

Standing in the door way of the ark was another Noah. Her long black curly hair swayed a little in the wind. In her hands she held four daggers just like the one that had pierced Samuru's hand. The white dress she wore was in an Egyptian style and showed off her every curve.

"Nii-san wants us back." She said as she walked into the ark door.

Travis smiled up at her. "Okay Nebit-chan. I guess I'll stop playing with the exorcist now." He jumped onto the building and following Nebit into the ark. "Goodbye exorcist." Travis gave a mocking smile before the door fully closed.

"Damn fucking Noahs!!!" Samuru yelled as the door disappeared. After the Noah was out of sight everything went back to normal. The people looked around confused but want on their way. Samuru could see his guns again and the finder rushed over.

"Samuru-sama! Your hand!!! You need to get to a hospital now!" The finder cried.

"I'm fine!" Samuru yelled at the finder while he yanked the dagger out of his hand and quickly retrieved his gun. He put them back in their holsters. "Fucking Noahs." He jumped down, followed by the finder and headed for a nearby hospital.

* * *

**Taiko: well there ya go. and look i even brought in some more characters XD **

**Yuki: oh god now i'm going to have to deal with them *points to Lin, Ryuu, and Felix* in the next chapter. **

**Ryuu: you make it sound like such a bad thing D:**

**Felix: get over it.**

**Lin: that's so mean...**

**Samuru (first name is Ronin by the way): DAMN FUCKING NOAHS!!! **

**Nebit: he's soooo rude.**

**Travis: i know. **

**Luna: heeeeyyyy don't forget about me!!!! **

**Taiko: well everyone, review and fav and whatever 8D tell meh where you hate it, love it, or just want to shot me. **

**Yuki: someone, plz, do shot her. **

**Taiko: ... (glares) i made you!!!**

**Lin: ..... well goodbye everyone. (smiles)**


	3. Chapter 3

**That' right! i finally got off my lazy ass and finished the chapter XD yay! *is shot* **

**okay honestly i had no insperation to write this until like a day or two ago. you can easily tell what was writen months ago and what was writen last night ._." **

**either way. i brought in a few more characters and more will be coming in next chapter. if theres any mistakes just ignore/flame me for them.**

**Warning: cursing and blood i guess. **

* * *

Chapter 3

**~Mozota, Spain~**

"Che. Get over it, brat." Yuki growled as she once again tried to stand but, again, was only meant with failure and pain. "Ugggghhh! Fuck!"

"Will you at least stay still!" Luna cried. "I-I'll go get my grandpa." Luna stood to go run back to her house.

A hand gently placed on how shoulder stopped her. "That won't be necessary." Lin stated with a smile.

"W-Who are you?" Luna asked stumbling away in case they were monsters just like from a few minutes ago.

"We're friends." Ryuu stated with a huge smile.

Lin moved down and removed Yuki's shirt. Had Yuki not been at a loss of energy she would have jumped away from the unknown pair of hands.

"Speak for yourself." Felix added after Ryuu's statement.

Yuki felt herself blush, if it was possible, at the thought of the two males in her presence as the women tore away the bandages. Two perverted guys and her half naked from the waist up was not a good mix in her mind. "N-No." She panted out trying to stop the hands before too much was revealed.

Lin gave a questioning look until she realized just what she was going to be doing. "Felix, Ryuu, would you mind taking her," Lin pointed at Luna. "back to the house."

"Sure." Ryuu replied with a smile. "Come on, uhh?"

"Luna."

"Why do both of us have to take her back?" Felix asked annoyed. Like hell he wanted to be left with a brat and Ryuu.

"That's an order." Lin snapped a dark aura flowing around her.

The three standing paled and ran for the house.

"They're gone now." Lin informed Yuki in case she couldn't quite grasp the conversation. She finished unwrapping the wound to find a gash, bigger than it was before, on the left shoulder. She used her innocence to collect the blood on the bandages and sending it to the wound.

Yuki felt the strange warmth on the wounded shoulder. It felt as if the wound itself was closing up! It was strange but she was too weak to do much of anything. Hell she couldn't even think all that much thanks to the fading in and out of consciousness.

After healing Yuki's wound Lin stood. "Ryuu, come here for a sec." She called loud enough to be heard inside the house.

Immediately Ryuu came out and ran up to Lin. "What's up?" He asked as he skidded to a stop taking a quick glance at Yuki then blushing like crazy.

Lin realizing she'd forgotten to cover Yuki back up again bent down and quickly buttoned up the shirt. "Take her into the house, healing her took quite a bit out of me." Lin said as she stood up again.

"Uh. Yeah sure." Ryuu bent down carefully picking up Yuki and walked back with Lin to the house.

When they got inside Luna, her grandfather, and Felix were sitting around a table in the middle of the living room. When Luna's grandfather saw Yuki, whom was unconscious, he got up and got a futon to put her on. After the futon was set up and Yuki in place the group sat around the table.

"So… what were those things?" Luna asked breaking the silence.

"The things that attacked you are called Akuma." Lin answered.

"Demons?" Luna's grandfather asked in disbelief.

"Yes. But not the type you're thinking of. Those are the weapons created by the Noahs and the Millennium Earl, whom we believe is hiding. They're created from the sadness of someone who lost a loved one and wished for them back. They will continue to kill until they've leveled up." Lin continued.

"Then what was that sword that came out of now where?" Luna asked doing her best to grasp everything that had been said.

"That is what we call innocence." Lin answered with a smile. "It the power of god that is given to a very few selected people in the world and that can defeat the akuma, Noahs, and Earl. Me, Ryuu, and Felix all have this power."Lin informed.

"So… that power I have is… innocence?" Luna asked still a bit confused.

"What will happen to my granddaughter now?" Luna's grandfather asked, worry covered his face.

"She'll need to come with us so we can teach her how to use her innocence and help us fight the Earl." Lin said her face completely serious.

"You can't expect me to just let my granddaughter go with you!" Luna's grandfather screamed back. "She only 15!" He cried.

"Well would you rather her stay here and get kill by the akuma or a Noah that comes after her cuz of her innocence?" Felix asked coldly.

Silence fell over the group.

Luna turned to her grandfather and gave him a smile. "It's ok grandpa. Its better I go with them anyway. If those monsters keep coming back they could kill you too."

Her grandfather said nothing; a look of sadness covered his face.

"I'm glad you're going to be joining us Luna." Lin said with a polite smile. Suddenly her face light up. "Oh my, we never properly introduced ourselves! How rude! I'm Fon Han Lin. I'm a general in the Black Order, the church dedicated to stopping and destroying the Earl and his minions." Lin gave a small bow from her sitting position.

"I'm Ryuu Takashita" Ryuu said with a small giving a small bow as well.

Felix let out an annoyed huff. "I'm Felix Gomen." Felix said giving a quick small bow himself.

"I'm Eliseo Lambardi." Luna's grandfather said bowing to his guests.

"I'm Luna Lambardi" Luna said giving a bow.

"Do either one of you know who our friend here is?" Lin asked motioning toward Yuki.

Luna looked at her grandfather, who looked right back at her. Neither said a thing.

"I think that's a no." Ryuu laughed a bit as a sweat drop fell down the side of his face.

"Great. Now we have to wait for her to wake up to now. What a fucking pain." Felix growled. Of course they couldn't speed things up so they could get back on track. It was just his luck.

"You knew we were going to have to wait for her to wake before we could leave anyway, Felix. So stop complaining." Lin said looking at the annoyed Columbian man.

"I'm not complaining!" He yelled back.

"Sure sounded like complaining to me." Ryuu laughed. "But don't you think it's weird that she can use her innocence so well and isn't part of the order yet, Lin-sama?" Ryuu added on before Felix could snap back.

Lin nodded. "Obviously she the one all the finders keep reporting that destroys all the Akuma then disappears before they can approach her." Lin stated.

A huge smile graced Ryuu's features. "Haha! So we caught the ghost exorcist!" He laughed. "We're amazing!"

Felix smacked Ryuu the back of the head. "Idiot! We didn't catch her we just happened to catch _up _to her after she'd been injured."

"Owwww!" Ryuu cried holding the back of his head where he'd been hit. "That was mean Felix."

"And no less, you still haven't really caught me." A voice added from behind three.

All the faces turned and looked back at Yuki, who was now sitting up.

"Oh you woke up." Lin smiled at Yuki. "I'm-"

"Sorry but I don't care to know your name, though I do thank you for healing me." Yuki cut off Lin. She was looking at the crosses that marked workers of the black order with a small amount of discuss and annoyance. "Oh and thanks for saving me the trip of finding a finder or another exorcist so the brat could get to you." Yuki stated.

"You stupid bitch! Stop calling me a brat!" Luna screamed anger veins popping up on her forehead.

"I'll stop call you a brat when you stop being one." Yuki replied coldly as she stood. "Now, if you don't mind I'll be taking my leave." She began to head to the door only to have Felix stand in her way.

"Like hell you're going anywhere but with us." He growled giving Yuki a glare that would have scared most people.

Yuki laughed. "You think you can stop me?" She asked giving a glare just as scary back.

"Bitch! You're not leaving without me!" Luna yelled from her spot as she stood up and stomped over to Yuki.

"… What makes you think I'd want a brat like you following my around?" Yuki almost hissed out at the younger girl that was now standing in front of her.

"It's your fault those things attacked and I found out about my innocence." Luna snapped back.

"You would have found out anyway, baka moyashi!" Yuki yelled back. Too bad she was to focus on the argument to notice Felix and Ryuu tying her up until they'd finish. "W-What the hell? You bastards! Let me go now!" She screamed at the two.

"God, you're loud." Felix huffed before looking back at Lin. "She awake can we go now?" He asked annoyed with wasting time.

Lin smiled a bit and stood. "We'll take care of Luna-chan. I promise." Lin stated as she gave a bow to Luna's grandfather.

"Please do…" He answered without even looking up at Lin. He just stared at his lap.

Luna was smirking triumphantly at Yuki until she noticed her grandfather and walked over and hugged him. "I'll come back grandpa. I promise." She said with a smile.

Felix 'tch'ed a bit and looked away. Lin and Ryuu both smiles softly at the loving scene. Yuki looked away; a small amount of pain could be seen in her eyes.

Luna after a few minutes pulled away from her grandfather and gave him a smile. "I have to go now grandpa."

He nodded in response. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before heading to her room and getting some cloths and other things and going back to the group who were outside near the entrance waiting.

**~Monopoli, Italy~**

All that was left to light up the street was a couple of flickering lights. It made it hard to see the women walking down the street humming a soft tune that some would guess death himself composed. The women herself seemed to be just as terrifying. Thought she had a body most men would drool over and most women would envy the way the shadows fell over it was completely dark and evil looking.

The women's gold eyes seemed to pop out of the darkness like a cat following its prey and for all anyone knew those eyes very well could be. But for now they seemed to be scanning the street looking for somewhere or maybe someone.

It wasn't long until the women's eyes narrowed in on a small late night café. She walked over to it and walked in.

The jingle of the bell as it open caught the notice of the few people in the café, most of which were something most people would call gothic clothes. All of the men took in the sight of the women. Her blue and black corset showed off her upper body and her double D breast. The skinny jeans, that were black in color, hugged the curves of her hips. The studs on her belt made it seem forbidden to touch anywhere on her. The chains attached to the belt seemed to make a small jingling sound that harmonized with the clopping on her boots.

She took a seat at the back corner of the café and waited. Her short black hair with blue high lights brought out her tan-ish gray skin and her perfect unblemished face.

The waiter stumbled up to her. "W-What can I-I get you miss?" He asked in a shaky voice.

"Coffee." She said plainly, hardly even giving him a second glance.

He gave a nod before running back to get her coffee. The women continued to scan around the room; a smirk graced her features.

When the waiter came back and set the coffee down she looked up at him. Her gold eyes began to glow just a small bit.

"Anything e-" He suddenly cut off. He face twisted into a look of horror. He then fell to the ground and started screaming bloody murder. He was screaming so loud and fast that no one in the room could understand him. Some of the people just stared at him while others began to panic, unsure of what to do to help the waiter. The whole time the woman was there; drinking her coffee and watching the man in front of her whither in pain and terror.

Within a few minutes the man was dead on the floor. Most of the people were yelling about calling the police and running around. None of them seemed to notice when the women left the café; the smirk and look of pure enjoyment was plastered on her face.

Once she reached the end of the street a door opened.

"Playing with humans again I see, Nerezza-chan." Nebit's voice came out a seductive hum. She was there leaning on the frame of the Noah door that had appeared.

Nerezza looked over at Nebit, her smirk falling immediately. "What do you want Nebit?" She asked in an annoyed voice.

"The Earl's calling us. You included, sister dear." Nebit said with a fake smile.

Nerezza rolled her eyes before walking to the Nebit and entering into the arc. "Then let's go find out what Earl-sama has planned for us."

Nebit followed her, the door closing behind her before completely disappearing into thin air.

**~A dessert in southwest Libya~**

"This is all your fucking fault!" A teen age girl wearing a white collared shirt with a metallic tie that was now loosened up yelled. Her black pleated skirt that reached to her mid-tight swayed a bit as she glared up at the taller older boy in front of her. She nearly tripped when her combat boots sank into the yellow gold sand.

"All my fucking fault?" The older boy screamed back giving a glare just as intense as the girls. His black pants were rolled up to his knees while his loose white t-shirt was drenched in sweat much like the girl's in front of him. "How is it my fucking fault we ended up lost in a fucking dessert in the middle of a hot summer day, Friday?" The boy added.

"Fucking exorcist. You're all so fucking useless." An older man grumbled. His white coat's sleeves were rolled up as far as possible and it was open revealing the faded jeans and yellow shirt under. His brown hair, which was going gray, was drenched in sweat from the intense heat of the dessert.

"What the hell did you just say finder?" The two angry exorcist screamed as their heads snapped to the side so their glares were now directed to the finder. The girls elbow length hair flew up at the quickness of this motion sending a small breeze to her neck. The boy's black collar length hair sent a few small droplets of sweet fling at the motion.

"Come on Friday, Fell. This isn't the time to fight." A fourth member of the group said with a smile. His tall body moved a bit back, nearly falling as the sand slid from under his shoes. "Jack, please don't throw fuel on the fire." The wavy brown haired guy asked. Then all three glares were turned on him. Jack's cold blue eyes that seemed to see right into the guy's soul; Fell's yellow gold and silver green eyes seemed to will the guy to burst into flames just like Friday's red eyes did. To say the least, it was terrifying. The greenish brown eyed guy did his best not to run from the three.

"Stay out of this Seth." They all said in unison before glares were turned back on one another and the argument continued.

Seth continued to try to stop the fight to no avail. If they'd stopped for about thirty seconds they all would have noticed how the sand under them seemed to be sinking into the earth. But by the time they heard a cracking sound it was too late. They all screamed as they fell into the darkness of whatever was below them.

There were grunts and whimpers heard next from the group after the plopping sounds of them hitting the floor of where ever they were. The sound of their clothes ruffling as they stood was heard next.

"Where the hell are we?" Friday asked as her eyes scanned around the small amount of area that was light up.

"How the hell should I know?" Fell said back in a deeply annoyed voice.

"Why don't you useless exorcist get us fucking out of here?" Jack practically ordered while he pulled out and light his cigarette. They could all tell he was nervous.

"We all just need to calm down, guys. Flipping out isn't going to help." Seth pointed out in his normal calm voice.

The whole time they argued the hole above them seemed to close up. The sand just seemed to cover some kind of unseen dome. It was pitch black within a minute and a half.

"Fuck! I can't see anything!" Friday screamed as she tried to find her way around which end with her falling.

There was the sound of someone falling and letting out their breath just as they fell.

"Don't you have something we can use as a torch, Jack?" Seth asked trying to get his eyes to adjust to the pitch blackness with no success.

"Oh!" The sound of ruffling came and in the next seconds the sound of the lighter being flicked on. Then a same amount of area was light up as Jack light the torch he had in his bag. It was one of many things had found came in handy over his years of being a finder.

When the light illuminated the area they were greeted by the sight of Friday on top of Fell in a very compromising position. I light blush covered their faces.

Silence fell over all of them. No one moved on inch.

"What are the two of you useless idiots doing?" Jack yelled as he glares down at the two teens.

Seth let out a chuckle. "I was wondering what made you two go so quiet."

"I just fell, you dumbasses! We weren't doing!" Friday screeched as she jumped up and tried to hide the blush on her face.

"Y-Yeah. So let's just say that you didn't see that and we continue on our mission." Fell said in a shaky voice as he stood up. "Where are we any way?"

Jack turned to let the light from the torch fall so anything else around them was shown. They were greeted by the sight of what looked like a small clay town. A town that would have been seen hundreds of years ago.

"I think we might have found where the innocence is." Seth said as he scanned the town for any sight of life with his eyes.

"Well then let's get searching." Fell said with a smile as he walked forward.

"You won't be able to see you idiot." Friday stated coldly as she grabbed Fell's arm to keep him from leaving and disappearing into the darkness alone.

"Here" Jack said handing the torch to Seth who took it without question. Jack than pulled out another torch and used the first to light the second one. "We'll split up into two groups. The two useless love birds can go one way and we'll go the other." Jack said to Seth as he held out the other torch for one of the two other exorcists to take.

"Shut up you stupid cranky old man!" The two yelled in unison as Fell snatched the torch from Jack. The two stomped off going west.

Seth let out a little chuckle as he and Jake turned and began to walk toward the east area of the town.

The two groups had been searching for all of ten minutes when the akuma showed up. Jack quickly went and hid as the 3 exorcist activated.

Seth's eyes turned into an amber color as he focused on the akuma. Within seconds they all exploded. "It's all good, Jack. You can come out."Seth stated; his eyes back to their normal greenish brown color.

Over with Fell and Friday, more akuma attacked. Fell grabbed his watch forgetting about the torch and letting it fall. The second it hit the ground and stopped moving the flames went out.

Friday had already started her attack and killed a few akuma when the flames dead. "Damn it! I can't see shit!" She screamed as her fingers came back covered in blood.

"I can't see either!" Fell yelled as he jumped just barely dodging an akuma's bullets. He closed his eyes and used the sounds of the akumas movements to aim and click the button. There was a sudden explosion that light the area up for a few seconds. The two exorcist use those few second to pinpoint the akumas and attack. There were move explosions before there seemed to be no more akuma.

"How the hell are we suppose to see now?" Friday screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Calm down!" Fell yelled back. "We'll just have to try to find Seth and the idiotic finder." He said grabbing Friday's hand.

Friday went quick but held Fell's hand. "Hey. Is that them over there to the left?" She asked pointing with their hands.

"Yeah I see a light but it's not moving. Maybe they're waiting for us." Fell said as he began to lead the way toward the light. Friday stumbled behind him.

Over with Seth and Jack, they too had noticed a light.

"Must be Friday and Fell." Seth said as they continued walking forward easily navigating their way through the crumbling buildings.

In the next minutes the two groups bumped into each other.

"Hey wait! If you're here then what's that light?" Fell asked as he looked over at the light.

They all were quiet for a moment before they all knew what it was.

"Innocence." They'd all said before running to get the innocence in case there were move akuma nearby.

When they got close enough to see clearly, they noticed the innocence was set in an ancient shield that was hung on the wall of the biggest building in the town.

"Once we take it down the sand will probably come crashing down on us." Fell said as he followed the light that came from the innocence up to the roof of the invisible doom.

"I'll cover us." Friday said as she began to stretch her body around them and the innocence. Once she made her body as hard as steel she gave them a nod.

Seth stepped forward and grabbed the shield, taking it down. Just like Fell had said the doom disappeared and the sand came crashing down. Once all the sand was done falling Friday shock it off and went back to normal.

"Okay, we have the innocence now we just have to get back home!" Fell said with a smile reminding the whole group about where they were.

The whole group groaned as they began to trudge back to the nearest town which was miles away.

* * *

**Taiko: okay feel free t flame away.**

**Felix: or kill her. that's an option too.**

**Taiko: ... *looks a Felix* you're an ass you know that?**

**Lin: ^-^" he's been like that since he joined the order. **

**Ryuu: which isn't much of a surprise. **

**Yuki: eh. if you guys have some kind of suggestion or something drop it on Taiko. she's more than likely to use it. **

**Taiko: hope i could make you laugh a bit :D **


End file.
